Moonlight Destiny
by SiLvErMoOnWiNg
Summary: Heero lives a seemingly normal life. But he will soon learn that his destiny is far greater than it may seem. He is a warrior of justice. And with his newfound powers, he must battle the evil forces and protect the Earth. But is he strong enough? [AU]
1. Chapter 1

04.07.07

**Moonlight Destiny**

**Disclaimer: **I don't _Gundam_ Wing or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** This is an AU fic alternate universe where I have the GW characters in the Sailor Moon storyline. This fanfic is set solely during the 1st season of Sailor Moon so things from the other series don't work here (i.e. the whole concept of Darien's royal background). Basically, the story is set in Sailor Moon time, but with little tidbits of the original GW storyline. I got the idea to write this over a year ago after reading a Gundam Wing fic that had the GW characters incorporated within the Utena plotline. It's a really good fic here on FFN called **Eternity in His Hands **by Goldberry. Ohh I hate the title that I chose for this story. I couldn't think of anything else to put and all the other titles I thought of were lame. So I settled with this. If I think of a good title I might change it. Any suggestions?

**Summary: **Heero Yuy is a normal 15-year old boy living a normal life. But he will soon learn that his destiny is far greater than it may seem. His world is turned upside down when he discovers that he is the legendary warrior of justice, Sailor Moon. With his newfound powers, he must battle the evil forces and protect the Earth. If he doesn't, it could be the end to all of humanity.

**-Character Roles-**

Heero: Darien, Sailor Moon

Relena: Serena, Tuxedo Mask??

Duo: Mina/Venus, _Andrew_ (Heero/Darien's best friend)

Trowa: Lita/Jupiter

Quatre: Amy/Mercury

Wufei: Raye/Mars

Zechs: Sammy

Hilde: Molly

Mr/Mrs. Darlian: Serena's parents

Noin: Zech's girlfriend

Treize: Beryl

Lady Une: Malachite

Dorothy: Zoisite

??: Nephrite

??: Jedite

**P.S. **Relena doesn't fight like how Tuxedo Mask fights because she's a pacifist, I'm keeping her pacifist ways. The crew will be attending an academy. Heero/Relena's characters will be a combination of Serena/Darien. And unless otherwise stated...Relena will be connected with the Earth and Heero with the moon (moon/space because in the original series, Heero is of the colonies and fights for the colonies while Relena is of the Earth). **Just as a word of caution** for everyone familiar with Sailor Moon: this story won't exactly follow the progress of Sailor Moon. Some of the things that happened in the SM series will either be changed or done without completely. Why?? Well, it's kinda hard to put a shonen anime into the plot of a shoujo anime and expect everything to work out perfectly, but I'll try to keep it as similar to the original as I can.

* * *

A young girl with long golden blonde hair sat with her attention fixed on the videogame screen directly in front of her. She was bent on beating the current level so she could move on to the next stage. And she was not going to stop until she fulfilled her quest. With determination in mind, she pressed even harder on the controls set out beneath her.

The game had quickly become one of her favorites. It was one of those superhero games where you played as the hero and saved the day by destroying all the monsters that wreaked havoc in the town.

"Relena."

The girl turned her head at the sound of her name, searching for the source of the commotion? She settled on one of the stools at the counter. A smile graced her lips as she found the source of the voice. She got up from her seat to join her friend, calling out as she did so. "Lucrezia."

"How are you?" she continued, seating herself on the stool opposite her friend.

"I'm good. What about you?"

"I'm doing great. Just playing a little videogames."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your birthday party?"

Relena's eyes went wide at Lucrezia's words. She suddenly glanced at her wrist. Her watch read 4:45, and her party was at six.

"Oh my god!! I completely forgot! I have to go," Relena stammered out. "I'll see you at the party Lucrezia. BYE," she exclaimed, already out the door.

"Bye," Lucrezia called out to Relena's disappearing figure.

Relena silently berated herself for being so careless. "I'm going to be late!" Her feet were starting to hurt. A skirt and flats weren't exactly meant for running. She took another quick glance at her watch. It was already 4:52. _'Mother is going to kill me.' _She frowned at the thought.

Relena was too focused with the time and the current situation at hand to notice the boy up ahead until it was too late. She collided with him full force. Next thing she knew, she was sprawled on the ground, her body covering the boy's own.

»-(¯v´¯)-»

_Please find the Imperium Silver Crystal…_

Heero's mind drifted back to the dream he had last night. Everything was a blur. He could barely put things together. And he had been having that same dream for quite awhile now.

It was always the same routine: he would wake up in the middle of the night, trying to make out the details of his dream. The only thing that he ever remembered was that a princess had begged him to find this mysterious "Imperium Silver Crystal." He didn't even know what that was never mind where he was supposed to find it. No matter how hard he tried, he could never remember the whole dream nor could he see how the princess in his dream looked like. All that he could see of her was a faint outline. From the blurred image, he was able to discern that this princess had long hair, she was tall and elegant but other than that, just like the dream itself: it was all a big mystery.

There was something about her that tugged at him. Although he never met her, Heero felt that he knew her from somewhere; he just couldn't put his mind to it. He felt it his duty to aid her in her search for this "Silver Crystal." Heero thought that if he was able to obtain this Silver Crystal, she would be able to tell him who he really was and unlock the secrets of his past. Nevertheless, he felt compelled to help her.

Jumping back to the present, he realized how late it was getting. Pretty soon it would be nightfall, and he still needed to confirm his enrollment at the Academy. On top of that, he needed to get ready for his first day at school. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he gathered his belongings and made his way out of the park.

Heero was too engrossed with his thoughts, completely oblivious to the golden blur heading straight for him. Then, all too soon, his body jerked backwards with the sudden impact of the collision. Books and other belongings scattered everywhere. He found himself falling to the floor along with the girl that just knocked into him. Instinctively, Heero arranged his hands on the girl's waist to prevent her from hitting the cement sidewalk.

He kept his hold on her long after things had settled. He couldn't see the girl's face for she kept it facing downwards.

»-(¯v´¯)-»

Relena felt his hands tug at her waist, pulling her down with him, as the commotion died down the pair lay quietly on the ground. She continued to just lie there, head settled on his chest. After a little while Relena brought her head up, her fingers reaching upwards to comb through her long blonde hair which had flew everywhere as a result of the collision.

Relena brought her eyes to meet that of the boy's. Instantly, she became drowned in a pool of blue so unlike any she had ever seen before. Locking gazes, the two eyed the other for what seemed like forever. Both were content to just stay there, locked in the other's calming gaze.

Suddenly, Relena became all too beware of the protective hold her still had on her. She quickly cast her eyes downward. "I'm so sorry. Ohh…I'm such a klutz. Are you okay?" She spat out, rising to her feet. She offered him a hand.

"It's okay," he replied as she gently pulled him to his feet. Then, she proceeded to help him gather his belongings.

"I have to go. I'm sorry again. Bye!" Without another word, Relena darted off. "It was nice meeting you!" She managed to call out at the last minute before she rounded the corner and was out of sight.

Heero watched her leave, a perplexed look plastered on his face. _'What a strange girl._' He contemplated. After about a minute more Heero continued on his way to the academy.

»-(¯v´¯)-»

It was a little past five when Relena made it home. "Relena! Where have you been!? Your party is in less than an hour and you still aren't ready."

She turned about at the sound of her mother's voice. "I lost track of time."

"Never mind that. Go upstairs and get ready." Nodding her head, Relena quickly climbed the stairs leading to her room.

* * *

Having finished getting dressed, Relena sat herself in front her dresser staring at her reflection in the mirror. She found herself thinking about the boy that she bumped into just an hour ago. There was something about him that heightened her curiosity. She didn't even know his name. Relena was snapped out of her thoughts as her brother walked into the room, coming to stand behind her.

"You look beautiful." He commented as her stared at her through the mirror.

"Thank you."

"I can't believe you're 15 already. Seems like yesterday that you first learned how to ride a bike."

"Zechs, you are so corny." They both laughed at that as Relena got up from her chair to give her brother a big hug. "But I love you."

"Love you too," he returned. "Come on, you don't want to be late to your party, do you?" He offered his arm to her, ready to escort her to her own party. Linking her arm with his, the two made their way out the room.

* * *

"Relena, where are you going?"

"Hilde, you scared me."

"I'm sorry. So where are you going?"

"I just needed to get away from the party for a little bit. So many people want me to spend time with them it's hard to keep up," she explained.

"Haha...I know what you mean. Come on let's go somewhere. But before that, you need to open my present." Hilde brought out the present that she hid behind her back into the open. Pulling open the cover of the box, Relena pulled the small gift from beneath the layers of tissue paper. It was a light pink, intricately designed hair ornament in the shape of a double crescent moon with diamond accents.

"I love it. It's beautiful." Relena remarked, her eyes widening.

"I had it personally made because I knhow you love crescent moons."

"Thank you!" Relena exclaimed, throwing her arms around Hilde.

"You're welcome." She replied, returning her friend's hug.

"Ohh, I feel like wearing it. Could you put it on?" So Hilde pulled back sections of hair from the sides of her head and intertwined them at the back of Relena's head as she arranged the hairpiece on it.

"Come on, let's get outta here before someone finds us."

The pair found themselves sitting on the rooftop of Relena's home. Just another of Hilde's crazy ideas. One of her better ideas. They could not help but look up at the night sky. A crescent moon was in clear view, embedded among the endless sea of stars. "A shooting star! Make a wish!" Relena exclaimed. Both she and Hilde closed their eyes and silently made a wish.

Elsewhere, Heero sat on a window ledge with his arm draped over his bent leg, staring at the clear night sky. A gentle expression played across his features. Right then, a shooting star teared across the sky, leaving behind a trail of sparkling dust. He made a wish just as the star passed.

»-(¯v´¯)-»

"Good morning class. Today we have a new student joining us." She beckoned to the dark-haired young boy behind her. He took a few steps forward until he stood shoulder to shoulder with the teacher. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Heero Yuy." The boy remained quiet, his steady Prussian eyes glancing about the room at the other students seated behind the rows of desks.

"It's him." Relena commented as she found herself staring at the boy she bumped into yesterday.

"Heero, you could take a seat there behind Relena." The teacher directed to the empty desk five seats behind a girl with honey blonde hair. "If you have any questions feel free to ask your fellow students." Heero gave a small nod. He made his way down the aisle. Making his way to his seat, his Prussian orbs made contact with those of Relena's. As he brushed past Relena she quickly directed her eyes toward the front of the room. Heero quietly seated himself behind the desk; he remained quiet as he cast his eyes forward listening to the teacher give her lesson.

Upon taking his seat, Relena turned around to introduce herself to Heero. "It seems as though we've met before. It's nice to meet you again, Heero." And just like yesterday she offered him a hand which he gently shook.

"Same to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Moonlight Destiny will be undergoing a hiatus so that it can go under major renovation and revising. I'm changing my original intentions &+ going on a completely new direction in regards to some concepts. Why??..reason being, I forgot what I originally had planned for a few parts of the plot. Lol! That's what I get for procrastinating. So until further notice this fic will be temporarily suspended.

I thank any existing readers for their patience and ask that they be patient just a little more. I have full intentions of seeing this story through.

((SMW))

''P.S. If you find yourselves bored with nothing to do; feel free to browse my profile. I'm sure you'll find something else to read that'll be worth your while.''


End file.
